Susquehanna
by emirya sherman
Summary: Dulu, Grisha Jaeger pernah menceritakan sebuah sajak pelaut kuno. Si pendengar, Eren, tidak ingat persis apa isinya, dan jangan pula dipaksa mengingat. Dulu ia terlalu mengantuk untuk memacu pusat kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga mendengar cerita ayahnya./Sekonyong-konyong, Jean menyanyi penuh histeria, "Nenek moyangku seorang pelaut!"/Sebuah fanfiksi parodi. AU.


Dulu, Grisha Jaeger pernah menceritakan sebuah sajak pelaut kuno. Si pendengar, Eren, tidak ingat persis apa isinya, dan jangan pula dipaksa mengingat. Saat itu Eren terlalu mengantuk untuk memacu pusat kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga mendengar cerita ayahnya.

Dalam cerita itu, salah seorang anak buah kapal dengan kurang ajarnya membidik burung albatros yang telah berbaik hati menunjukkan jalan di tengah bekunya Samudra Antartika tatkala mereka kehilangan arah. Jahat memang.

Saat ayah Eren baru pulang dari tugas, ayahnya selalu saja mengulang-ulang cerita itu. Selalu sama, cerita yang sama, gaya bahasa yang sama. Nah nah, tapi itu dulu waktu Eren masih usia wajib pakai kain popok. Wajar jika Eren hanya mengingat cerita itu sepotong-potong, seperti _jigsaw puzzle_ yang potongannya hilang ditelan buaya.

Namun, di apel akbar sebelum keberangkatan, Komodor Zackley telah me- _refresh_ memori Eren dengan menceritakan karma yang didapat awak kapal karena membunuh makhluk hidup. Sang pimpinan armada kapal mewanti-wanti semua kru dari 4 kapal yang dibawanya dalam perjalanan ke Jepang dengan cerita yang sama, sajak pelaut kuno. Maka patut Eren curiga jika sajak yang diceritakan ayahnya bersumber dari Darius Zackley, dan aslinya memang demikian.

Di atas anjungan Eren sedang berdiri sembari mengamati burung-burung albatros yang terbang di atas kapal. Barangkali dia paham kebosanan si pelaut sampai tega membidik mati kawanan unggas terbang dalam sajak itu dengan _crossbow._ Ia biarkan para albatros itu terbang, toh mereka sedang tidak tersesat di samudra beku kutub selatan.

Namanya juga berlayar, kapal akan melaju di samudra. Kanan kiri air, depan belakang air, arah saja ia tidak tahu kalau tidak lihat sinar matahari. Eren bosan setengah mati melihat air dan ombak, ombak dan air saban hari. Jengah melihat biru samudra dan langit, bagai selubung uap karbondioksida yang pernah membuatnya keracunan. Setiap hari dikelilingi air asin.

Pernah suatu siang Eren yang ketiduran, bangun dengan delirium merasa kapal mogok karena sekelilingnya hanya ada birunya lautan. Padahal waktu itu kapal sedang melaju dalam kecepatan 15 knot, pun Eren mengaku mati rasa terhadap embusan angin.

Siang yang panas, matahari dengan teriknya memanggang siapa pun di bawah sana. Eren berteriak imbisil untuk memenuhi hasrat _destroyer-_ nya.

"Kapten! Aku mau pinjam meriam!"

"Eren Jaeger! Jangan ribut!"

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 ** _Susquehanna_**

 ** _Dengan isengnya ditulis oleh:_**

emirya sherman

 **Disklaimer:**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sedikit pun dari fanfiksi ini, suer.

Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama.

Spongebob punya Nickolodeon.

Pirates of the Carribean diproduksi oleh Walt Disney Picture.

Serta parodi lain yang mungkin belum saya tulis di disclaimer, semua bukan punya saya.

Sejarah yang saya _mention_ di fanfiksi ini milik bangsa masing-masing.

 **Peringatan:**

Historical setting. 1853!AU. Misstypes yang lolos saring, meskipun sudah saya teliti.

…

 ** _Selamat membaca cyn :3_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Siang itu panas, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Cerahnya cuaca tidak mengubah suasana hati Komodor Zackley kala mendapat laporan tidak menyenangkan dari kapten kapal Plymouth, Dot Pixis. Bukan karena kapten itu dengan sengaja membelokkan kapal menuju Hawaii untuk berhura-hura, melainkan ulah seorang anak buah kapal yang berbuat onar dengan membagi-bagikan rum ke seluruh awak saat kapal sedang menepi. Sungguh anak buah durhaka. Imbasnya hanya satu, seluruh awak teler karena alkohol, kecuali si kapten yang meninggalkan kapal untuk membeli obat pencahar guna mengatasi sembelitnya.

Setelah rombongan kapal kembali melaju, Plymouth yang awalnya berlayar lurus menuju kekaisaran Jepang mulai melaju asal, dan menabrak Saratoga di depannya. Nile Dok, si kapten Saratoga, sampai mengamuk melihat buritan kapalnya hampir remuk karena insiden itu. Amukan Kapten Dok itu berbentuk tatapan datar nan menusuk. Namun cukup percaya saja, bagi orang yang sudah mengenal Kapten Dok, gestur dingin itu sudah cukup membuat terkencing-kencing.

Komodor Zackley kini sedang menginterogasi si tersangka utama, Eren Jaeger. Hannes si nahkoda kapal berdiri tak nyaman di belakangnya.

Komodor Zackley berdehem singkat, "Jadi, ada pembelaan?"

Eren menciut bingung mau menjawab apa, salah-salah dia bisa dilempar dari kapal untuk menjadi pakan hiu.

"Saya mengaku salah, Sir."

Singkat, lantang, tapi sangat terpaksa. Hanya jawaban itu yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman dibuang ke samudra. Mungkin Eren harus _say hello_ pada dapur umum, atau _say hello_ pada jelaga cerobong asap.

"Sudahlah Komodor, perkara ini bisa Anda putihkan saja, 'kan?"

Kapten Pixis tertawa menyebalkan lalu menepuk bahu Eren, "Nak, harusnya kau panggil aku kalau mau pesta rum."

Komodor Zackley memijat pangkal hidungnya, menjengekelkan nian hari ini. Bisa-bisa pemecatan tidak terhormat mengalamat padanya.

"Tuan Hannes, lanjutkan tugasmu."

Komodor Zackley menghela napas kasar. "Sekarang soal Jaeger."

Telinga Eren berdenging mendengar nama belakangnya disebut.

"Bersihkan cerobong asap."

Satu masalah selesai. Eren ingin sekali membenamkan diri ke Pasifik. Mungkin ini balasan setimpal karena Eren telah melempari albatros yang melintas bersama kapal yang ditumpanginya dengan kacang kapri.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Sementara Eren hampir tersedak kunyahan lobak dalam sup ransumnya, hadirin memasang wajah layaknya baru mengetahui bahwa pria yang memakai rok itu hal yang lumrah di Skotlandia. Mereka terkejut dan membiarkan Eren heboh terbatuk.

Connie memajukan badannya, "Hei Eren, lalu bagaimana rasanya ikut berlayar dengan Plymouth?"

Daz menimpali, "Lalu kenapa kau malah sampai tersasar ke Susquehanna macam budak belian begini?"

Entah niatnya sarkas atau tidak, hanya Daz dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Orang lain ikut mengompori, "Katanya kau dapat pelayanan _VVIP_?"

Sendok Eren terjatuh, tak ada yang membantunya barang mengambilkan segelas air pun. Dia masih terbatuk. Teringat memori kelamnya yang dihukum untuk mengisi tungku uap dengan batubara seharian penuh berbekal sebiji sekop dan handuk kumal, atau saat dirinya menggosok dek dan toilet bau sampai kinclong saat awak kapal lain sedang makan malam.

"Ah teman-teman, lebih baik biarkan Eren menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Pasti ada beberapa hal yang tidak ingin dia ceritakan," kata Marco menjadi penengah.

"Bukan begitu," Eren menghela napas panjang, tangannya terkepal. "Kapal itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kelak kalau aku dapat warisan dari ayahku, akan kubeli kapal bodoh itu sekaligus menghadiahkan rambut palsu untuk Sir Pixis!"

Eren begitu pongah, apanya yang warisan? Ayahnya yang seorang dokter mau mewariskan apa selain jarum suntik dan vaksin cacar? Sekadar informasi, ayahnya Eren pun masih segar bugar, sehat walafiat.

" _Cih,_ pinjam meriam satu saja tidak boleh," kata Eren menggerundel.

"Oi oi, _situ_ waras? Barusan kaubilang mau membeli kapal perang? Yang benar saja, sudah untung kau tidak ditinggal di Oahu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang akuntan bisa terdampar di kapal perang." Terdengar suara sinis dari pojok ruangan.

Eren berang, "Huh? _situ_ bisa bicara dengan asertif tidak? Kumur-kumur pakai karbol dulu sana, Kuda."

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti nama orang, Bodoh!"

"Hanya sarkas kok," Eren mengibaskan tangan remeh. "Begitu saja marah. Kau itu laki atau perempuan?"

"Orang normal juga akan jengkel bila dikatai seperti itu, Bebek!"

Suara derit pintu yang menggema menginterupsi percekcokan itu. Pintu ruang makan itu terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan Kapten Shadis yang berdiri horor dengan hanya menampakkan setengah mukanya.

"Hoi kalian Para Babi Tidak Berguna, barusan aku mendengar suara berisik. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Kapal Susquehanna kebanyakan diisi oleh kadet yang baru lulus pelatihan. Mereka berada di bawah komando mantan instruktur untuk mengawasi pelayaran pertama mereka untuk ikut rombongan kapal hitam menuju Kekaisaran Jepang. Ruangan itu hening, bernapas pun tak berani. Entah mengapa kecoak di bawah meja artistik sekali untuk dipandangi.

Detik ke 60 sudah terlewati, Sir Shadis meneriakkan ancaman, "Salah satu bicaralah, atau kalian aku lempar ke Pasifik!"

Para lulusan angkatan laut yang masih bau kencur itu melolong seriosa. Susquehanna ramai sekali.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Pria cilik itu bernama Armin Arlert, dia menghidangkan nampan berisi 4 cangkir kopi. Di atas anjungan mereka berkumpul setelah patroli berkelompok. Eren berbincang dengan Reiner Braun dan Berthold Hoover, menggunjingkan betapa banyak perwira yang nihil rambut, Sir Shadis dan Sir Pixis misalnya. Sayangnya, Berthold sebenarnya sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Memangnya kau tadi tersasar ke mana?" tanya Armin.

Eren mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, tangki air tawar kurasa? Aku belum memeriksa sampai buritan."

"Kaubawa denah kapal yang aku gambarkan, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku bawa ... tapi aku buta arah."

Mana mungkin Eren jujur kalau sedang memikirkan ayahnya yang ternyata sudah kawin dengan wanita kaya raya sebelum menikahi ibunya. Dari sanalah Eren berpikir mungkin ibunya akan mendapat harta gono-gini yang berlimpah jika cerai dari ayahnya yang poligami. Saat itu tembang entah dari zaman kapan mendadak menggema dengan jahannamnya.

" _Hey ... senangnya dalam hati. Bila beristri duaaa_ ... _._ "

Eren frustrasi, ayahnya berkata mau tambah istri lagi. Armin menyeruput kopinya. Lampu petromaks ditengah mereka berpendar pelan, Reiner menyikut Berthold yang mulai hilang kesadaran.

"Oi Berthold, jangan _molor_ dulu. Apa boleh buat, kita dapat jadwal jaga malam ini."

Berthold terjaga, bangun-bangun ayam. Tangan kanannya menyangga kepala. Suaranya terdengar kemudian, setengah mengigau.

"Yah, kita tetap harus memeriksa seluruh kapal, baru bisa istirahat. Padahal 12 menit lagi sudah menjadi _besok_. Rasanya mengantuk sekali."

Secangkir kopi langsung ditandaskan seampas-ampasnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan menemani Eren." Armin beranjak dari duduknya, "Ayo Eren."

Eren menyusul dengan menenteng petromaksnya sendiri melangkah di belakang Armin.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian berdua," suara Reiner memecah hening sekian detik itu.

Armin dan Eren menoleh kompak, _plus_ Berthold.

" _Kenapa lagi sih?"_

" _Awas saja kalau hanya mau mengulang cerita ditinggal nikah mantan pacarnya."_

"Ada yang belum kalian ketahui soal kapal ini, terutama kau Eren," kata Reiner dengan wajah sangat ingin meyakinkan orang.

Bulan purnama menggantung pongah di atas kepala, mereka bertiga diam menunggu Reiner bersuara. Hanya desau angin laut yang berembus kencang menerpa sensor auditori mereka. Bocah Braun _kampret_ itu diam lama sekali. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Berthold bangun betulan. Kemudian heboh berteriak pada Reiner.

"Reiner! Apa kita akan melakukannya? Sekarang dan di sini?"

Reiner berdehem jantan, kemudian berkata lantang, "Ya! Kebenaran akan terungkap di sini!"

Reiner dan Berthold mengangguk bersamaan, Reiner mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Kalian tahu legenda kapal ini?"

Gestur jawaban yang sangat sederhana terlontar. Armin dan Eren menggeleng berjamaah.

"Baiklah akan aku katakan hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui di Susquehanna."

"Iya cepat katakan saja, Gorila!"

"Oke, ini soal beruang laut yang sering berkeliaran di kapal ini. Tunggu, kaupanggil aku apa tadi?"

Armin menyela, "Apa benar beruang laut itu eksis? Yang ada beruang kutub kali."

"Kau pasti mabuk salad kentang makan malam tadi, Reiner. Bicaramu _ngawur_. Sana, muntahkan saja kentang itu ke laut, barangkali pikiranmu bisa lebih jernih."

"Saranmu itu tidak masuk akal, Eren," kata Berthold yang tak digubris.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku bohong? Kalian tidak percaya padaku?"

"Iya, dalam artian kami menganggap kau berbohong, dan kami tak percaya padamu. Kalau mau _ngebanyol_ kira-kira dong. Kaukira aku dan Armin ini bocah ingusan."

Armin mengeluarkan sapu tangan, "Kau memang ingusan Eren."

Eren menerima sapu tangan itu, "Ah, terima kasih Armin." Suara sorotan ingus terdengar kemudian.

"Tahan! kau bisa mengundang beruang laut kesini dengan suara ingusmu!" Reiner menjulurkan telapak tangannya menabok muka Eren beserta sapu tangannya.

"Gundulmu! Mana bisa suara sorotan ingus bisa terdengar sampai bawah. Jadi beruang laut juga termasuk spesies cenayang!" Eren muntab.

"Kalian masih tidak percaya?" Berthold mengeluarkan beberapa majalah jadul, "lihat ini."

Sebuah tabloid ber- _head news,_ " _Beruang Laut Nyata! Pelaut Yang Masuk Angin Sebaiknya Tidak Ikut Berlayar!_ "

"Tapi aku akuntan, bukan pelaut!"

Reiner membentangkan majalah, bergambar wanita antah berantah yang memakai gaun pernikahan, _MENGGUNCANG: AKU MENIKAHI BERUANG LAUT!_

"Yang benar saja."

"Tentu saja benar! Lihat ini, beruang laut sering muncul waktu purnama."

Di depan mereka terpampang berita dari koran _Harian Hoax_ _New York_. Entah kenapa mereka berdua itu _ngotot_ sekali kalau omongan mereka itu ada benarnya.

Eren balik kanan, "Ayo Armin, kita selesaikan patrolinya."

Reiner menarik kerah belakang kemeja Eren, "Hei, mungkin kalian menganggap ini hanya bualan, tapi ayahku pernah menceritakan kisah ini. Ayahku tahu dari nenekku yang tetangganya punya keponakan yang kenal dengan seorang pria yang punya kenalan yang kenal dengan lansia yang kenal dengan—"

"Stooop! Oke oke, kami percaya. Lalu apa saja yang harus kami lakukan untuk menghindari beruang laut?"

Reiner memberi sinyal untuk Berthold.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan menyorot ingus terlalu keras."

"Oke, lalu?"

Eren sibuk mencatat. Reiner dan Berthold saling menyahut.

"Jangan bawa lampu petromaks banyak-banyak. Mereka menganggap itu undangan."

Armin mengernyitkan kening, "Kalian pasti bercanda, sebagian lorong kapal ini tidak ada penerangannya, 'kan."

"Jangan berhenti mendadak, atau kau akan diseruduk."

"Benar itu," Reiner mengangguk mantab.

"Jangan berhenti menatap sekitar."

"Jangan makan keju."

"Yang kotak atau yang lembaran?" Armin ikut termakan omongan mereka berdua.

Reiner dan Berthold berbisik, "Kotak, yang lembaran aman."

"Lanjut," Eren masih (sok) sibuk mencatat.

"Jangan pakai topi _sombrero_."

"... dengan pakaian bodoh."

"Jangan pakai sepatu badut."

"Jangan pakai rok mengembang yang berenda-renda."

"Iyalah, di sini awaknya pria semua!"

"Jangan pernah .. _.._ "

Reiner mengulangi ucapan Berthold dengan nada menyebalkan, "Jangan pernah .. _.._ "

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali .. _.._ "

Mereka berdua berteriak heboh, "Bertingkah seperti simpanse!"

Wejangan _sedeng_ itu selesai. Eren kaget, Armin menaruh petromaksnya di tengah-tegah bersama dengan cangkir kopi.

"Woah, ada banyak yang harus kita hindari rupanya. Kalian tahu aku merasa kita dalam bahaya."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Hoi, dasar bocah berandal! Jangan rusuh, patroli yang benar sana!" Mendadak suara Keith Shadis menggema dari ruang kemudi di bawah mereka.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Eren menenteng nampannya dengan lesu, "Apa kau lihat-lihat, Kuda."

Jean menatap Eren sinis. Eren sebenarnya tak ingin menggubris.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat-lihat!"

Jean tidak merasa satu spesies dengan _Equus caballus,_ poni, lumping atau keledai. Jadi, ia abaikan saja kalimat Eren sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa Jaeger?"

Eren menjawab asal, "Diet."

" _Pfft ..._ cuma begadang semalam saja, teler. Malu sama jangkrik! Memang kau itu tidak cocok di angkatan laut, mending pulang terus main kembang api sana."

"Enak saja. Aku belum mau pulang, asal kautahu saja."

"Tujuanmu ke mana? Bukannya Jepang menutup negaranya dari dulu, ya? Kau akan sulit cari kerja di sana."

"Tujuanku ke Inggris, abangku berlayar dari Tiongkok ke Britania Raya dan aku akan ikut kapal abangku. Setelah transit di Kekaisaran Jepang tentu saja."

"Kaukira kapal perang sejenis dengan trem? Bisa seenaknya angkut penumpang, apalagi yang illegal macam kau."

"Ayahku sudah minta izin pada Komodor. Kau tidak tahu Grisha Jaeger ya, dokter paling oke di New York."

"Tidak," jawab Jean singkat.

Pembicaraan mereka mendadak sunyi.

Jean kembali bicara, "Yang aku tahu, Zeke Jaeger pedagang dari Inggris."

"Iya, itu abangku."

"Masa?"

"Iyalah!"

"Kok kau dan abangmu tidak jadi dokter seperti ayah kalian?"

"Memangnya bapak sama anak harus jadi dokter semua!"

"Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu tentang rahasia kapal ini?"

Eren berhenti menyendok sarapannya, wajahnya merengut, "Hah, apa?"

Jean berbisik serius, "Beruang lau—"

Eren mengeluarkan tinjunya.

"Mati kau, Kirschtein!"

Satu hal yang pasti, Eren sudah muak dengan omong kosong tentang beruang laut dan sejenisnya. Cukup sudah hukumannya menggosok lumut di geladak kapal. Katanya kapal baru, dusta. Semua hanya dusta.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Sungguh Eren tersiksa, keseharian para prajurit angkatan laut jelas tidak bisa disamakan dengan penumpang kapal pesiar mewah. Hanya dengan mengingat ibunya Eren bisa merasa kuat. Ibunya yang selalu memasak daging asap, ibunya yang selalu mengingatkan mandi, dan ibunya yang selalu mengingatkan Eren untuk cari kerja. Sampai sini Eren agak merasa tertohok, sekadar informasi saja.

Bicara tentang ibunya Eren, ia menangis sesenggukan saat melepas putranya setelah apel akbar beberapa minggu lalu.

Pesan Carla Jaeger waktu itu," _Jadilah anak yang baik. Meskipun Zeke bukan kakak kandungmu, tapi dia akan menerimamu, Nak._ "

Dulu sekali, saat melihat abang beda ibunya, sekilas Eren mengira Zeke adalah lansia. Eren terbahak melihat Zeke dengan kurang ajarnya.

Wajah kusut kakaknya itu konon karena finansial hasil dagang lintas benuanya sering merugi. Karena itulah Grisha mengirim Eren untuk ikut berlayar, sekaligus mengisi slot posisi akuntan. Putra kedua Grisha adalah penghitung uang yang andal, mata hijau Eren adalah bukti otentik.

Saat Eren mengobrol dengan Zeke, abangnya itu berkelakar alasan memilih berdagang dengan negeri-negeri antah berantah.

" _Wanita timur itu lebih eksotis. Barangkali aku bisa cari istri 1 atau 2."_

Grisha merangkul pundak Zeke sambil terbahak, " _Atau 3, atau 4 ..., cincailah!_ "

Zeke ikut-ikutan tertawa. Eren? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain bergidik ngeri. Ngeri kalau-kalau ideologi sesat itu menurun lewat kromosom Y yang diturunkan ayahnya.

Untung wajah Eran mirip ibunya, setidaknya dia bisa berkilah bahwa Grisha Jaeger atau Zeke Jaeger bukanlah kenalannya kalau sedang baca koran di alun-alun kota. Sudah, lebih baik Eren melupakan 2 orang gila itu sejenak.

Begitulah Eren, bagi Carla sedewasa apapun putranya, Eren tetaplah seorang bocah. Ia sudah bukan balita wajib popok lagi, setidaknya Eren sudah bisa pakai celana sendiri sejak usia 4 tahun. Namun, mohon jangan lupakan embel-embel _bocah badung_ dan _suka cari ribut_ , dan itu tidak bisa diseparasi dari cetak biru DNA-nya.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Sore itu tenang, sangat tenang, ketenangan yang mencurigakan. Sejak tengah hari, langit telah diselimuti awan tebal. Mungkin badai akan datang sebentar lagi. Terbukti sudah, ketenangan itu memang tidak bertahan lama. Satu jam setelah matahari terbenam, angin laut berembus lebih kencang. Makin gelapnya langit membuat mereka tak mengetahui bahwa awan _cummolonimbus_ gelap berada nun jauh di depan mereka.

Malam itu cuaca berubah 180 derajat menjadi hujan badai. Awak kapal buru-buru gulung layar supaya tiang tidak patah. Ombak meninggi, rombongan kapal hitam itu bisa tertelan gulungan ombak kapan saja.

"Payah, kenapa ada badai segala sih!"

"Springer! Kau itu ikut menarik atau hanya mengelus-elus tambang saja! Yang jantan dong!" Connie menggerundel karena dituduh makan gaji buta.

Sementara Kapten Shadis memberi arahan hingga suaranya parau, para kelasi masih berusaha menggulung layar dengan menarik tali kelatnya. Saking paniknya (dan masih amatiran tentu saja) masalah layar tak kunjung beres. Seisi kapal kocar-kacir. Tangan mereka gemetar, kulit pucat kedinginan.

"Armin, kau lihat di sana. Entah kenapa di sana ada cumi-cumi raksasa melambai-lambai."

Barangkali Poseidon sedang diare akut, sampai tega membuat lautan bergejolak seperti ini.

"Kau hanya halusinasi, Eren!"

Salah seorang memberi aba-aba, suaranya hampir tenggelam di tengah badai, "DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA, SATU ... DUA ... TIGA ... TARIK!"

"TETAP SEMANGAT, BABI LEMAH!" Kapten Shadis masih setia meneriaki mereka dari balik kemudi.

Ombak masih mengombang-ambingkan kapal ke sana-kemari. Derasnya hujan bercampur dengan asin air laut. Salah-salah mereka yang terseret tali karena tak kuat menggulung layar.

Kemudi diamanatkan pada Thomas Wagner, kapten kapal mau tak mau ikut turun tangan dengan meneriaki langsung di tempat kejadian perkara. Biar kena langsung sampai corong telinga, begitu niatnya.

Detik-detik mencekam yang dilalui terasa sangat lama. Air hujan membuat bentangan kain layar menjadi semakin berat. Thomas yang memegang kendali kapal mengemudikan kapal dengan kikuk. Susquehanna berada di belakang Mississipi, dua kapal lainnya berada di belakang mereka. Pun mereka sama, terjebak dalam badai. Bedanya adalah kru Susquehanna berisi bocah-bocah bau kencur yang baru pertama kali mengarungi lautan.

Ombak masih ganas, kapal sangat sulit dikendalikan. Thomas izin mangkir tugas untuk mengeluarkan isi lambungnya. Jean yang berada paling dekat dimintai pertolongan untuk mengambil alih. Belum sempat Jean meng-iyakan, Thomas telah hilang dari pandangan. Kampret sekali.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Tangan Jean gemetar memegang kemudi. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

" _Tolong, aku sedang anemia, Ya Tuhan."_

Gawat. Dia mengatasi gugupnya dengan menyanyikan sajak yang sering dilagukan ibunya dulu.

"Ne-nenek moyangku se-orang pelaut .. _.."_

Gigi Jean gemelatuk, kedinginan dan ketakutan. Badai masih berlanjut, jarak pandang menjadi berkurang. Kalau mereka tenggelam, bubarlah kisah pelayaran Susquehanna. Seluruh Amerika akan mengujat keluarga Kirschtein sampai tujuh turunan, pasti.

" _Maafkan aku, Mama."_

 _Byuurr!_

Segulung ombak besar menghantam sisi kiri kapal, airnya mengguyur para awak di geladak. Jean terhempas, genggaman kemudinya terlepas.

"GEMAR MENGARUNG LUAS SAMUDRA!" Jean bangkit dari jatuhnya, melanjutkan sajak dengan suara lantang.

"MENERJANG OMBAK SUD—" si penyanyi muntah proyektil.

"KIRSCHTEIN! KEMUDIKAN YANG BENAR!"

Jean mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, "SIAP, KAPTEN!"

Rasanya sangat lama untuk menggulung layar kapal. Layar utama selesai paling akhir, meskipun seluruh kru mulai di saat bersamaan. Sesekali ombak menerjang sisi kapal.

"Jaeger, ikatkan tali kelatnya ke tiang!"

"Iya, aku sedang berusaha, tahu!" Eren menjawab asal dengan kurang ajarnya. Beruntung Sir Shadis tidak dengar.

Sir Shadis berdiri di sisi kapal, mengamati keadaan kapal lain. Namun penglihatannya terhalang air hujan. Segulung ombak kembali datang, airnya kembali menyapu geladak. Di belakang kemudi, Jean kembali terlempar. Alhasil kemudi kapal berputar tajam ke arah kanan.

 _BRUG ... KRETEK!_

"Hoi, Bocah! Kenapa kau menabrak Mississipi? Kau mau dipancung Komodor—"

Teriakan Sir Shadis terputus, penopang layar jatuh karena tali tambang lepas dari ikatan yang renggang. Kapten tercebur ke laut lepas.

"KAPTEN!"

Maka tersangka sudah bisa ditebak. Susquehanna kembali riuh.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Mississipi, Plymouth dan Saratoga sudah jauh di depan, hampir ditelan horizon. Pagi itu kembali cerah. Tidak ada jejak badai sedikit pun, kecuali jejak baret melintang di sepanjang sisi kiri Mississipi. Perkara tidak bisa diputihkan begitu saja.

" _PARSLEY_!"

"Hoi, aku mohon kau diam saja, Jaeger. Jangan membuat keadaan makin runyam."

Eren berbisik, "Kau yang seharusnya diam, Kirschtein," ia melanjutkan, "aku mengajukan _Parsley_. Hm ... atau _Parley_?"

Pihak kontra mulai tersulut, "Kita bukan perompak, bodoh!"

"Kita? Aku akuntan, ingat!"

"Iya, kau itu tukang hitung uang."

Marco menengahi, "Ayolah teman-teman. Bisa kita lupakan semua ini? Tujuan kita tidak akan tercapai kalau kita sibuk rusuh di sini."

"Marco benar. Memangnya kalian bisa mengemudikan kapal!"

Samuel menimpali, "Kau memang bisa mengemudikan kapal pada awalnya, Jean. Tapi siapa yang pegang kemudi waktu kapal kita menghantam kapal Komodor Zackley?"

"Kita bisa dihujat seluruh orang Amerika, tahu. Yah, minimal jajaran angkatan laut."

"Iya, itu memang aku, tapi kalian tidak berhak mengadiliku. Kalian tidak ingat siapa orang yang tidak mengikat tali penopang layar dengan kuat? Kutu satu ini saja yang dilempar ke laut."

Eren mengganas, "Siapa yang kau bilang kutu!"

Thomas mengambil alih, "Oke, sebelum kalian pergi, ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Ah seseorang, tolong ambilkan _parsley_ untuk Eren."

"Woi, aku tidak butuh sayuran!"

"Turunkan aku dari papan ini! Aku bisa jatuh."

"Kami memang ingin menjatuhkanmu. Kami juga tidak mau dituduh melakukan tindak kriminal di awal karir kami."

Jean masih berusaha menjauh dari papan sepanjang satu setengah meter yang dipasang di pinggir kapal. Sialnya, kaki dan tangan Jean diikat erat.

"Dasar sinting, kalian bersungguh-sungguh mau melemparkanku dari atas sini. Yang benar saja! Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dikategorikan dalam tindak kriminal!"

"Kau tahu, Jean? Setidaknya barang bukti bisa sekalian dilempar ke lautan."

Satu kompor, tapi awak lain yang mulai tersulut. Hadirin mengangguk, mengiyakan serempak.

"Sekali lagi, ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

Eren berontak, "Aku menuntut hakku untuk diam. Aku mau pengacara!"

"Permintaan ditolak. Gorok papannya!"

"SETUJU!"

Mata Eren memelas pada Armin. Armin mau membantu, tapi suaranya tidak digubris. Jean dan Eren didorong mendekati ujung papan, sedikit lagi mereka bisa tercebur lalu mencumbu lautan.

"Sir Shadis sudah diselamatkan. Kanapa kalian masih menuntut agar aku dan Eren bunuh diri ganda seperti ini!"

"Hoi, kalian tidak merasakan memberi napas buatan pada pak tua itu!" teriak Daz histeris. Berthold memberi _puk-puk_ pada Daz.

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU _PARSLEY_ —" Eren berdehem meralat, "MAKSUDKU _PARLEY_!"

Birunya laut di bawah sana sungguh membuat Eren pening.

" _Di bawah sana ada beruang laut tidak ya?_ "

"Ya kali, kau mau bertemu kapten kapal. Pertama, ini bukan kapal perompak. Kedua, kapten masih semaput."

"Kalau begitu aku mau _time out_!"

"Kita tidak sedang main bola!"

"Hey kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara itu mengagetkan, tiba-tiba saja Mississipi sudah berada di sisi kanan Susquehanna. Seseorang dari kapal sebelah melompat dari papan panjang sebagai jembatan darurat. Komodor Darius Zackley menghampiri mereka.

 _Uh-oh_.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya ada dua kapal yang berlayar di belakang Mississipi. Apa yang kalian sedang lakukan sampai Susquehanna terpelecat sejauh ini?"

"Mereka ingin kami bunuh diri, Sir."

Telunjuk Eren mengarah pada rekan-rekannya ganas. Kemudian dibeberkanlah semua memori kelam mereka.

Sir Zackley memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kedua tersangka itu. Dia kembali memijat pangkal hidungnya sebagai kebiasaan ketika jengkel.

" _Astaga, belum juga dapat setengah perjalanan. Kruku sudah remuk seperti ini."_

"Mana Kapten Shadis?"

Sensor bahaya teraktifkan. Siap-siap saja katakan _sekian dan selamat tinggal_ pada karir prajurit angkatan laut mereka yang baru seumur kecambah. Connie sudah siap dengan meneruskan peternakan milik ayahnya. Sementara Reiner, entah kenapa berhalusinasi bertemu si mantan pacar yang sedang menertawai dirinya.

"Saya di sini, Komodor. Mohon maaf karena tidak langsung menemui Anda."

"KAPTEN!" Anak-anak ayam itu berteriak serempak.

"Syukurlah, Kapten masih hidup!" Sungguh ekspresi ini persis anak ayam yang bertemu induknya.

"Sayangnya rambut Kapten tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maafkan kami."

Semilir angin membelai mereka. Barisan kemudian hening, sangat hening.

" _Ekhem ._ _._ _.,_ bagaimana jika kita berbincang di dalam, Komodor."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **Susquehanna : Selesai**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Kisah palaut di paragraph intro terinspirasi dengan penjabaran kata-kata saya sendiri dari nukilan puisi (The Rime of the Ancient Mariner) karya Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Yah _disclaimer_ aja, cuy, bukan punya saya soalnya.

Trivia lain, fanfiksi ini ber-AU sama dengan fanfiksi di bawah naungan akun saya yang judulnya Kurofune. Well, saya cuma ingin menulis dari sisi lain. Sebenarnya saya emang suka nulis parodi dan tukang sabotase sejarah ... sudahlah. Wkwkwkwkw XD

 _Uhuk uhuk ..._

Udah deh, biarkan saja _rambling-_ an di atas. Sekian dan terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

Jaa nee .…

:D

 **...***...**

 **Catatan pelayaran Keith Shadis**

 **...***...**

 _July 2, 1853_

 _Susquehanna menghadapi badai besar pada malam sebelumnya. Semua awak panik tak kepalang. Meskipun mereka prajurit baru, tapi aku bisa melihat kesungguhan pada mereka. Masa depan mereka menjanjikan, sangat menjanjikan._

 _Namun, yang aku tidak ingat adalah setelah haluan kapal menabrak Mississipi. Aku hanya melihat almarhum kakekku melambai-lambai dari seberang sungai. Entah apa maksudnya, aku tidak tahu. Omong-omong itu Sungai Styx, 'kan? Tolong seseorang katakan bahwa itu tidak lebih dari halusinasiku._

 _Laporan yang masuk padaku mengatakan bahwa, aku terjatuh karena kapal yang oleng. Kemudian Komodor Zackley hanya menyampaikan bahwa Eren Jaeger akan masuk ke kamp pelatihan angkatan laut._

 _Aku tidak mengerti, apa Grisha berubah pikiran dengan memasukkan anaknya ke lingkungan militer?_


End file.
